Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to surgical instrument organization and utilization throughout the life cycle of tools, instruments, and implant devices used in hospitals and surgery centers for a surgical procedure. In particular, the disclosure relates to an organizational system capable of providing a systematic protocol to ensure reliable inventory management for medical applications, more particularly to cabinets, racks, shelving, sterilization enhancement, software for operating rooms to be used during surgery.
Description of Related Art
Various cabinets, racks, tables and shelving have been used for assembling, storing, and transporting medical instruments, tools, and implant devices throughout hospitals and surgery centers for medical operations and procedures. Typically surgical instruments, tools and implant devices are washed, sterilized, wrapped, and stored until required instrumentation is set up in the operating room prior to surgery or a medical procedure.
The numerous personnel including but not limited to patients, hospital administration, surgeons, nursing staff, scrub technicians, sterile processing employees, device manufacturers, manufacturers' representatives along with the vast number of tools and instruments required for a specific surgery creates a need for precise coordination.